stephenkingbloopersfandomcom-20200213-history
Wizard and Glass IV 1997
Prologue - Blaine Chapter 1 *subchapter 1 **pg 5 **#Roland calls himself Roland, son of Steven, when he is talking to Blaine. However, in "The Gunslinger" (II, pg 105), Roland's father was called "Roland the elder". Part 1 - Riddles Ch III - The Fair-Day Goose *subchapter 4 **pg 51 **#Eddie asks the riddle "When is a door not a door?" and Blaine doesn't know the answer. Yet in "The Waste Lands" (Book II: Lud, Ch V - Bridge and City, subchapter 30, pg 364), Eddie had asked the same riddle and Blaine had answered it immediately. **pgs 56-57 **#Eddie is carrying one of Roland's guns. However at the end of "The Waste Lands" (subchapter 35, pg 372) Eddie had been carrying the Ruger Jake stole from his father. This gun switch occurs once again (Part I - Riddles, Ch V - Turnpikin, subchapter 1, pg 82) where Eddie is once again carrying the Ruger. Part 2 - Susan Chapter II - Proving Honesty *subchapter 4 **pg 132 **#King tells us "She Rhea had been close enough for Susan to see the lice hopping in her hair.". Lice do not hop like fleas do. Chapter III - A Meeting on the Road *subchapter 1 **pg 142 **#Farson is The Good man. However in "The Gunslinger" (II, pgs 101-102), Farson was a city and the good man lived there. Chapter IV - Long After Moonset *subchapter 1 **pg 163-164 **#Roland's father tells Roland that he is going to send Roland away. During this conversation, he tells Roland "There is no safe place left in Mid-World, but the Barony of Mejis on the Clean Sea...". He continues "... so it's there you'll go...". There is where most of this story takes place, yet in "The Drawing of the Three (The Prisoner, Ch 1 - The Door, subchapter 2, pg 26), Roland is on the shore of the Western Sea and contemplates that "He had never seen such a body of water.". How has he never seen a Sea before? Chapter V - Welcome to Town *subchapter 2 **pg 187 **#Roland's name changes. "Ronald nodded and turned..." Capter VII - On the Drop *subchapter 2 **pg 236 **# Aunt Cord tells Susan to wear one of the riding blouses "...Thorin sent ye week before last.". Yet a few lines later, we read "...they had come four days ago...". Chapter VI - Sheemie *subchapter 8 **pg 230 **#When Roland and Eldred Jonas apologize to each other, we read "Roland tapped left-hand at his throat, as was proper when addressing an elder in such fashion.". Earlier (Pt 1 - Riddles, Ch 1 , subchapter 3, pg 21). Roland had corrected Susannah -after she incorrectly gestured to Blaine- and showed her the tapping your throat gesture is meant as a greeting for women, and should be done with the right hand. The gesture for men, is tapping your breastbone with your left hand. Chapter X - Bird and Bear and Hare and Fish *subchapter 12 **pg 326 **#Roland recalls he learned how to hypnotize in classroom exercises with Cort or Vannay supervising. Yet in "The Waste Lands" (Book I: Jake, Ch 1 - Bear and Bone, subchapter 14, pg 44), he had told Eddie and Susannah that it was Martin who taught him how to do it. Part 3 - Come, Reap Chapter X - Beneath the Demon Moon {II} *subchapter 24 **pg 605 **#Roland watched Susan die via Maerlyn's Rainbow, while sitting on a cliff over Eyebolt Canyon far outside of town. Yet in "The Gunslinger" (The Oracle and the Mountains, pgs 119-120), Roland had dreamed of Susan's death and it was quite different. In that version, Roland was present for the murder "...held by two villagers on each side, his neck dog-caught in a huge, rusty iron collar..." he could even smell "...sickish-sweet smell of barbecuing meat...". Part 4 - All God's Chillun Got Shoes Chapter II - Shoes in the Road *subchapter 5 **pg 637 **#We read "Eddie grasped Oy's forepaws. Roland gently grasped the bumbler's rear paws.". Then a few lines down, "Jake and Roland gently patted Oy's forepaws and rear paws together". Jake and Eddie just got switched. Chapter III - The Wizard *subchapter 7 **pg 648 **#(Firearm errors) King writes "Roland breathed, thumbing back the trigger.". Two problems. **#*To prep a revolver for firing, you manipulate the hammer into a cocked position not the trigger. **#*From a normal grip your thumb can't even reach the trigger. **#*King makes these same errors in Misery and The Stand. *subchapter 8 **pg 649 **#Roland's gun fails to fire when pointed at Flagg. So while still holding his gun in his left hand -the passage specifically states this-, Roland grabs the Ruger from his waistband with his right hand -the hand missing the index and middle finger- and after a slight fumble as he draws, and fires three rounds at Flagg. **#*This means Roland is holding the Ruger with just the Pinkie and Thumb of his right hand and pulling the trigger with his ring finger. This seems impossible to me. Chapter IV - The Glass *subchapter 1 **pg 658 **#Jake recognizes Rhea of the Cöos as the Wicket Witch of the East. But the witch Jake would know from the film, was the Wicket Witch of the West. This is confirmed by her description one line up "...green-faced woman in a pointed black hat...". ( Note: All page numbers are from the Plume paperback, unless otherwise noted. ) ---- This page was last modified on / / Category:Content Category:Books Category:Books-Novels Category:Books-Dark_Tower